A new life and a new dragon
by McBeelz
Summary: During the final battle with Naraku, Kagome is seriously injured and the only way to save her is to make a wish on the sacred jewel but something goes wrong. When the wish is made Kagome is sent to a different world where new adventures await. My first story please leave feedback
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or how to train your dragon

* * *

Chapter 1 A wish is made

The final battle is over, they have won and Naraku is dead and his reincarnations are gone. The jewel is completed but no wish is made, for the one that is supposed to make the unselfish wish is unconscious.

Two weeks after the final battle and the shikon miko is still not awake and now her life is in danger. Her friends debate on whether or not they should use the wish to wake her or if they should let her die. The only problem is Inuyasha, he wants the wish to wake his dead lover Kikyo.

Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Rin and even the great lord Shesomaru all think the wish should go to waking the shikon miko for more reasons than one. But Inuyasha insist on him getting the wish since he considers himself the alpha of the pack.

While the group argues one person is about to take the matter in to her own hands. Lady Kaede, the priestess of the village and caretaker of Kagome, is on her way to see how Kagome is doing and finds that Kagome is on the verge of death. Realizing that Kagome will be dead long before the arguing is done, Kaede takes matter in to her own hands and grabs the jewel hanging around Kagomes neck and prepares to make a wish to save Kagomes life.

Thinking carefully as to not make any mistakes with the wish, Kaede tries to formulate the wish as cleverly as she can. Once she is ready and has the wish phrased and its intentions clear she says loud and clear "I wish for the shikon miko Kagome to have a new chance at life". A bright light erupts from the jewel, it is so bright that Kaede is forced to close her eyes and when she opens them again, Kagome the shikon miko is gone and so is the jewel.

During their arguing, no one in the group notice Kaedes absence until the bright light erupts from the hut where Kagome lies. Every one runs as fast as they can to the hut and when everyone is there the light disappears and out comes Kaede with a smile on her face.

Kaede is bombarded with questions like "what happened" and "is Kagome okay" but she just stands there and smiles until she hears from behind her "Kagome is gone!" It was Shippou who had snuck past Kaede while the others bombarded her with questions.

"Where is she?" growled Inuyasha, "that I do not know, but what I do know is that she is alive and well" says Kaede and starts to walk away. "What happened?" Sango sked and followed Kaede to her hut, "She was at the verge of death and would not have survived ye arguin' so I put a stop to her suffering" stated Kaede still with a smile on her face. Everyone had a look of confusion on their face, with the exception of Shesomaru. "What happened to the jewel" asked Inuyasha, "it is gone" the answer came from a still smiling Kaede. Silence, everything was silent and after a while everyone in the group understood. Kaede saved Kagomes life with the wish and the jewel saw it as an unselfish wish and got destroyed and but one question remained.

"How do you know she is alive?" asked Miroku and Kaedes smile brightened, "because just before the light faded, she whispered to me" a pause. "What did she say?" asked Shippou. Kaede turned to him and said "thank you"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or how to train your dragon

* * *

Chapter 2: A big surprise.

"So bud! What should we do today?" said a newly awoken Hiccup and looked hopefully at his friend, Toothless the night fury. Toothless smiled his dragon smile and shifted his gaze from Hiccup to the opening in the roof where they could easily fly away and explore the world, but not today. Just as they were about to leave there came a shout from downstairs.

"Hiccup!" it was Stoick, Hiccups father and the chief of his village and by the sound of his voice he had something in plan for his son today. Hiccup walked carefully down the stairs and asked "what is it dad?" Stoick turned to his son and said "son today you are going to help me with the errands in the village" Hiccup almost fell over when he heard this "w-what? But-but me and Toothless were going to go exploring today dad a-and you" but before Hiccup could finish Stoick continued "if you are to be chief one day you must start preparing for it as soon as possible and today is a great day for just that" and then the arguing was done, Stoick marched out expecting his son to follow and Hiccup just sighed "sorry bud no flying today" and followed his father out.

As the day flew past Toothless got more bored and agitated. He had a feeling that he was supposed to do something very important but instead he was stuck in the village till Hiccup got back from his day with his father. To pass some time Toothless jumped up on the roof to watch the village and the forest. As he sat there he saw something in the distance that he had never seen before, it was a light of some sort, almost like a star but on the ground. Toothless got very curious and decided to go get Hiccup.

He found Hiccup with his father and Gobber, the village blacksmith they were clearly discussing something by the look of Hiccups face. Toothless decided to "rescue" his friend and charged forward, grabbed Hiccup the best he could and started to run back towards the house.

When Toothless and Hiccup got back to the house Hiccup did not know whether he should be angry at Toothless for dragging him back to the house or happy that he rescued him from Gobber and his father. "What is it bud?" asked Hiccup and Toothless gestured towards the roof. Understanding what Toothless wanted Hiccup got on Toothless back and they jumped up to the roof and as soon as they got up Hiccup saw something in the distance. It was a bright white light right in the middle of the woods and that spiked Hiccups curiosity. "Let's go bud!" Hiccup said and the duo flew fast towards the light.

They flew as fast as they could and got to the light in mere seconds. They landed a bit away from the light and walked towards it, as they got closer the light got brighter and just as Hiccup passed a huge rock the light disappeared. Hiccup and Toothless ran as fast as they could to where the light was and as they got to a clearing they stopped and just stared.

Right there, in the middle of a clearing, was a dragon but not just any dragon. A night fury.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or how to train your dragon

* * *

Chapter 3 Welcome to Berk

Everything was dark and she felt like she was flying, no floating. She felt at ease, calm and like she had no worries in the world then she remembered, THE JEWLE! She tried to stand but found that she could not. She started to franticly look around herself but found nothing but darkness. She tried to call for help but no sound was heard. She started to panic.

'Where am I' she thought to herself 'how do I get out of here'

She tried to move again but got the same results as before but she kept trying until she heard something. A voice "calm down child, you have nothing to fear here". The voice was calming and she stopped struggling. "Everything is alright and your quest is complete" the voice told her. "The jewel is gone?" she asked and was surprised that she could talk now "but I never made a wish" she stated in confusion. "Someone else made a wish for you and it came out pure and selfless resulting in the jewel disappearing and your mission to end".

She was relived and happy, she could finally go home to her family but her happiness faded quickly when the voice spoke again "I truly am sorry but you will not be able to go home". She stared in disbelief as the voice spoke "the wish that was made saved your life but also sent you to another world. A world where the jewel and everyone you know do not exist".

She could not believe it. She was never to see her family again. She was devastated, crushed, her life was over and nothing could change that. "In this new world you will meet friends of different species and thanks to your kind and gentle heart the feuds between these species will fade" the voice spoke softly as it faded "go forth and live your new life, Kagome".

She could feel herself wake up slowly from what felt like a very long slumber. She tried to shift her body so she could lay more comfortable but she felt like her body was different somehow. She slowly opened her eyes only to see darkness, curious as she was she tried to reach out to touch the darkness and when she saw her hand she freaked out. She jumped up and tried to stand only to fail and fall, she tried once more to realize her legs was not hers anymore. They were black and scaly and looked like animal legs, same for her arms and her tail… tail? Once she realized she had a tail she understood she was no longer human.

She tried once more to stand only this time she stood on all fours and she succeeded in not falling this time. She started to look around and when she saw something that did not belong in the forest her instincts kicked in and she twirled her body easily to stand face to face with a scrawny looking boy and a dragon? She was not sure but it looked like a dragon. The boy looked at her hopefully and slowly approached her. She backed up a bit and growled at him.

"Easy there girl, I won't hurt you" the scrawny boy said but she kept growling until the dragon spoke "It is okay we mean no harm". She lost all interest in the boy and looked at the dragon and asked "did you just talk?" the dragon looked at her like she was crazy and answered "yes of course I spoke" she could not believe it. "And I understand you?" she said more to herself than to anyone else but the dragon answered anyway "yes of course we are of the same species" he said, "and what species is that if I may ask?" she said. The dragon looked at her surprised and answered "dragon, all dragons can understand one another"

After the little chat with the dragon she noticed the boy had gotten closer. She quickly turned to him and growled and he backed up a bit. "Let him get close, he just want to touch you and he will never give up trust me" the dragon said and she listed since he was the only one around that seemed to understand her. The boy noticed the lack of hostility and approached, she watched as he put out his hand and lightly stroke the side of her head. It felt nice, his touch was soothing and she understood that he meant no harm and let him pet her.

"Excuse me but could you tell me where I am?" she asked and looked at the other dragon "you are on the isle of Berk" he answered. "Okay that tells me nothing" she said as the boy kept petting her "wait a minute, you do not know what Berk is and you did not know I was a dragon just who are you" the other dragon said and looked at her intensely. She became visibly nervous and the boy noticed this and looked to the dragon and intervened "Toothless what are you doing you are making her nervous" he said "Toothless? Is that your name?" she asked but he wanted answers not questions "yes now tell me who you are!" he said roughly.

"Okay fine" she started "my name is Kagome and I used to be a human and not from this world and therefore I know nothing of it" she said with a little bite to her words to show she was not to be messed with. "Oh from a different world you say? Well then I have but one thing to say to you! Welcome to Berk and the world of vikings and dragons"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or how to train your dragon

* * *

Chapter 4 Blue

"So this is Berk? Kagome asked and got a nod in response "and both dragons and humans live here?" another nod "and you used to fight?" another nod "but now you are friends since the mother dragon is dead and don't need feeding anymore?" another nod "and now you live in peace with each other?" another nod "wow" was all she could say to that.

"Now is there anything else you want to know before we head back to the village" Toothless asked, Kagome looked at him in confusion and asked "are you going to leave me here to fend for myself?" "Well of course not you are coming with us to the village where you can meet everybody and feel safe" Toothless said and motioned for hiccup to jump on his back and so he did. "But wait I can't fly how do I get there" Kagome almost yelled out, "you can't fly? But you have two fully functioning wings don't you?" Toothless asked while Kagome tried stretching her wings "yes but I don't know how to use them" she said and to that all Toothless said was "use your instincts and flap if you get to close to the ground" and then he flew off into the sky.

Kagome just stood there and looked up into the sky and thought 'well I can at least try'. Kagome stretched her wings and tried to remember how Toothless had done it, she sat back on her back legs and pushed off with everything she got and flapped with her wings and as she got up in the air her instincts kicked in and leveled her out just as Toothless came up next to her and said "se not so hard is it?". Kagome just looked at him and smiled a dragon smile.

As they got closer to the village Toothless and Hiccup increased their speed and landed before Kagome. Just as Kagome was about to land she saw a very large man run towards them and decided to stay in the air until it was safe to land. Down on the ground Hiccup saw his very angry father run towards him and he feared the worst.

"Where have you two ben and why did you run of like that!" Stoick shouted to his son "Dad if you would just let me explain! First of all Toothless is the one who charged me and second of all it was for a good reason! Dad we found a new dragon!" Hiccup explained and looked to Toothless to get her down.

"It is safe to come down now Kagome" Toothless shouted to her and saw that she slowly made her way to the ground. As she landed as gracefully as she could saw how the man watched her and asked "why is he staring at me?" and Toothless answered "Because he has only seen one of your kind before and that's me, our kind of dragon is very rare"

"Where did you find him" Stoick asked his son "Toothless found **HER** in the forest and that's why he ran off with me" Hiccup answered. Stoick looked at his son and asked "it's a girl?" and to that Hiccup only nodded "what should we call her" Stoick asked.

Hiccup thought for a moment and then answered "I think something simple maybe Blue? Since her eyes are blue?" Hiccup said looked to the dragon to see if she liked it. Kagome thought that Blue was a very nice name and nodded her head in agreement

Stoick laughed and said "Well then Blue welcome to Berk"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or how to train your dragon

* * *

Chapter 5 Runes and stares

Kagome followed closely behind Toothless and Hiccup as they made their way through the village. At first Kagome was nervous since all eyes were on her but she could not control her curiosity and started to look around her as they walked. She looked at the houses and thought that she had seen them before, but she did not remember where.

"Hey Toothless do you know what year it is?" Kagome asked and hopped that the dragon knew but Toothless just looked at her with a confused look and said "year? I don't know what that is but the humans use the term sometimes but since they can't understand me I never thought of asking".

They continued their walk and ended up in the great hall where Kagome really started to look around. She looked at the paintings and writings on the wall and tried to remember where she had seen such writing before.

Hiccup found it amusing that Blue ran around and looked at the paintings and writing on the wall but did not think much of it. 'Maybe she finds it funny that we draw on the walls' Hiccup thought while he looked at the dragon running around.

Kagome could not shake the feeling that she knew what these signs was. She ran about the room looking for something she could name. Her search came to a halt when she heard one of the Vikings ask Hiccup "Oi Hiccup, what's that dragon up to? Looks like it's looking for something in the runes" "well I don't know maybe she likes them" Hiccup answered and then it hit her. RUNES! The writing where runes. She remembered reading about them in history class.

She continued looking at the runes and trying to figure out which ones where which she was interrupted by the doors of the great hall being pushed open. Kagome looked to the door and saw a group of five teenagers walk in and headed towards Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Where have you been? We were waiting in the arena for you!" the girl with a blond braid asked. "Well you see…" Hiccup started but got interrupted "yeah and you are just sitting here and doing nothing!" a boy with semi short brown hair said. "Well I can explain…" Hiccup started but got interrupted again "While we were in the arena waiting doing nothing when we could have done something cool like fly our dragons" the blond boy said "yeah what he said" piped the other blond girl in, 'they are most likely twins' Kagome thought. "Guys calm down I can explain" Hiccup finally said with no interruptions and all of the teens looked at him. Hiccup took a deep breath and said "Blue" and looked at her motioning for her to come to him. Kagome got up and slowly walked to Hiccup without looking at the teens. When she got to Hiccup she turned and looked at the teens and realized that they had the same expression on them as Stoick had when he first saw her.

"Guys this is Blue. Toothless found her in the forest and we took her here and we were just showing her around" Hiccup said and just waited for his friends to speak. But no one did, they just stood there and looked at her in amazement. Kagome felt so uncomfortable and embarrassed that they all stared at her so when someone opened the door she bolted out as fast as she could and after her she heard the calls from both Hiccup and Toothless. She looked back and saw Toothless follow her so she stopped turned around and shouted "STOP FOLLOWING ME!" and flew of.

Toothless stopped running and watched the first Night Fury he had seen in a long time fly further and further away.

* * *

Authors note

I want to thank you all for the nice words and feedback I'm getting and I want you all to know I appreciate it. At the same time I want to apologize for any misspellings and grammar errors that occur in my stories, since English is not my first language I try my best to correct them before I publish but sometimes I miss things and I wont get mad if you correct me.

Anyways thanks :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or how to train your dragon

* * *

Chapter 6 Alone

He watched her fly away with sorrow in his eyes. 'What happened' Toothless thought. While Toothless sat and looked in the distance he could hear Hiccup and the others speak in the background. "Hiccup! Was that what I think it was?" Astrid asked "Yes that was a night fury but I don't know if we'll ever see her again" Hiccup said and looked sadly at Toothless. "Are you not going after her?" Astrid asked "No if she wants to she can come back on her own. And she is a wild dragon she can take care of herself" Hiccup stated and started walking back to the great hall followed by the others.

Toothless just sat there, looking in the distance and wondering if she ever would come back, or if she would stay in the wild, alone. Then it hit him. She was new in this world and knew nothing of it! If he let her stay out in the wild alone she could get hurt or captured or something even worse! Determined to find her he rushed to Hiccup, grabbed him and started running in the same direction Kagome had flown.

"Whoa buddy what's the rush" Hiccup said while Toothless was running. Toothless opened his wings to indicate he wanted to fly. "You want to go after her bud?" Hiccup asked but Toothless just kept running. Hiccup looked up in the direction they were running and saw that they got closer and closer to a cliff. Hiccup understood that Toothless would not stop so he decided to just go with it and opened the artificial tail fin and let Toothless lead him forward.

When Toothless felt the artificial tail fin open he wasted no more time with running. He jumped as high he could and then continued to fly as fast as his wings would carry him. 'Don't you worry Kagome!' Toothless thought 'I won't leave you out there alone'

* * *

This chapter was not meant to be this short but shit happens and now it just is short...

there may be a larger gap between updates for a while and that's because my life hates me and wants to make me miserable with a bunch of family and personal problems I have to take care of. So that's that now you know.

Once again if you find any errors and comment about them I wont get mad and of you have any suggestions on what should happen then I am open to hear about them since this story is far from done!

Thanks and good bye :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or how to train your dragon

* * *

Chapter 7 Lemon, Spine and Emerald

She fled. She ran away from those who had helped her. Because she got embarrassed that they stared at her. And now she was even more embarrassed. Embarrassed that she behaved like that, and in front of Toothless no less. Childish! The only word she could think of to describe her actions.

She thought of turning back but changed her mind when she thought of confronting Toothless. 'I can't go back now! Not after that scene'. As she thought more of it she slowed down her pace to just gliding. She watched the scenery around her and realized that she was above a small island. 'Maybe I should land and rest a bit' she thought and began descending towards the island.

As she landed she felt like she was being watched and as a reflex from her former life she flared her aura out and to her surprise, it worked. Kagome could sense 3 beings on the island. Two of them were distressed and the third was very weak.

She walked towards the auras and as she got closer she could see 3 dragons. They were a lot smaller then her with lean bodies and roundish heads that seemed too big for their bodies. Two of them where a light green with darker highlights while the third one was yellow with orange highlights. The two green ones were standing beside the yellow one that seemed to be hurt.

She continued to walk towards them and when she was close enough that they would hear her she said "um excuse me". The two green ones jumped slightly and then quickly turned to her. "Oh no! It's a night fury!" the first one said. "What are you doing here night fury!" the second one said.

"I was flying and decided to land her and rest" Kagome said and looked towards the yellow one "Is your friend hurt?" she asked. "So what if he is! We won't let you hurt him even more" the second one hissed at her. "I don't want to hurt him. I might be able to help" Kagome said. "And why would you want to help us?" the first one asked "yeah! I have never seen a night fury help a terrible terror before" the second one stated and looked at her.

"It is just in my nature to help those in need" Kagome started but got interrupted "A night fury's nature is not to help, no dragon has such a nature" the second one said. "Well I have only been a dragon for a few hours so my nature is still that of my former life!" Kagome snapped. "All I want to do is help and I might be able to heal your friend! Are you going to let me try or are you going to let your friend die?" Kagome asked and looked at the two smaller dragons.

They looked at her, emotions like confusion and hope played across their faces. "You can help him?" the first one asked. Kagome looked at the dragon and said with as much honesty in her voice she could muster "I do not know if my powers still work in this body but I can at least try if you will let me". The two dragons looked at her, then at each other. "Yes you may try" the first one said and the two dragons moved to the side to let her pass.

Kagome walked up to the yellow dragon and sat down beside it. She put her paw gently on the side of the dragon and called upon her powers. She felt the familiar warmth speeding through her body towards her paw, opening her eyes to see the familiar pink light. She gently nudged her power in to the smaller dragon and slowly healed all of his injuries.

She took it slower than she used to since she did not know if it would work or how much power she had to use. But as soon that she felt the little dragon stir awake she stopped the flow of power and took her paw of the dragon. When she saw the dragon's eyes flutter open she stood up and started to walk away.

"SIS! YOU'RE OKAY!" the two green dragons shouted and rushed towards the yellow dragon. The yellow dragon stood slowly and greeted her siblings but then she did something Kagome never thought she would. She called out to her. "Night fury! Wait!" Kagome turned around to see the yellow dragon slowly walk towards her "you should not be walking right now. You need to rest and regain your strength" Kagome said but the yellow dragon just kept walking. "You saved my life night fury" she said "And I am truly grateful. But you cannot expect me not to repay you".

Kagome looked at her in disbelief. The little dragon wanted to repay her "I do not need to be repaid. I helped you because I wanted to" Kagome said "And I want to repay you" the yellow one said "pleas. I want to come with you were ever you are going so I can repay you". Kagome was speechless "You may come with me but I will not hold you to your word! If you wish to leave you may" Kagome finally said and got a smile in return from the yellow dragon.

"If my sis is going somewhere I'm going with her" one of the green dragons said "Me too" the other one said. At this Kagome could only laugh "Yes well I cannot forbid you from being with your sister now can I?" Kagome said "But if you are going to follow me around I need to know your names! My name is Kagome." "We don't really have names but some people call me Lemon" the yellow one said "some call me Spine" one of the green ones said "and some call me Emerald" the second green one said.

"Well then! Lemon, Spine and Emerald! I'm sure we will be great friends"

* * *

This Chapter is a bit long but I hope you don't mind!

Still going through some shit in my life so I cant say when next chapter will be up.

I still appreciate if you comment if you find any grammatical errors and I wont get mad if you criticize my writing :)

Thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or how to train your dragon

* * *

Chapter 8 Call me Blue

Toothless could not believe his eyes. Right there on a small island he saw her. He saw Kagome. But she was not alone. Curled up next to her resting form were three terrible terrors, one yellow and two green. Curios on what was going on Toothless decided to land and as soon as his feet touched the ground the yellow terror was up and facing him.

"Who are you?" the yellow terror asked.

"That does not matter! What matters is why you are hindering me from reaching that night fury" Toothless said and gestured towards a still sleeping Kagome.

"If you think I am going to let you anywhere near her you're wrong. I owe her my life and I am not going to let anyone hurt her!" the yellow terror growled.

"I am not going to hurt her!" Toothless growled back "I just want to talk to her and get her to come back to Berk with me and Hiccup" Toothless said as calm as he could.

Right as the yellow terror was about to say something, Kagome stirred awake.

"Lemon who are you talking to? I told you to rest" Kagome said as she turned her head and saw the dragons who were talking. When she realized who Lemon where talking to she shot up from her laying position to stand and face Toothless, successfully waking the two green dragons in the proses.

"W-what happened?" the two green terrors asked simultaneously as they looked around in confusion.

"This Night fury just came here and wanted to talk to Kagome but I'm not sure we can trust him" The yellow terror said

"Why can't we trust him sis?" one of the green ones asked

"He has a human on his back" the yellow one said

"A HUMAN?!" the two green ones shrieked simultaneously

"My human is not going to hurt you" said Toothless, understanding their worry

"How can we know that you speak the truth night fury" the yellow one growled out

"Yeah! You are probably trying to trick us to let down our guard" one of the green ones said

"I am not trying to trick you! I just want to talk to Kagome" Toothless said frustrated

While Toothless and the terrors argued Kagome noticed that Hiccup had climbed of Toothless and was on his way towards her. None of the other dragons noticed this and Kagome decided not to say anything.

"Hey there Blue" Hiccup said as he reached her. Kagome looked at him, greeting him with her eyes. Hiccup reached his hand out and put it on the side of her neck.

"How long are they going to argue you think?" Hiccup asked and gestured towards the other dragons. 'They will never stop' thought Kagome while rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"They'll probably never stop if we don't say something" Hiccup said looking at her to intervene in the argument. Understanding what Hiccup wanted she cleared her throat, witch to Hiccup sounded more like a low grumble.

"How long are you going to argue?" Kagome asked the other dragons who abruptly stopped talking to look at her. At this point the three terrors noticed the human standing next to Kagome. The three terrors instantly got angry and started growling at Hiccup.

Noticing the hostility towards him, Hiccup retracted his hand from Kagomes neck and started to back away. The three terrors stalked towards him growling but just as they were about to pounce him something blocked there way.

"This human is no threat and you will not harm him!" Kagome growled out making the terrors back away. She stopped growling and turned around to look at Hiccup.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I did not know this human meant something to you" Lemon said

Kagome turned around to look at Hiccup and as their eyes met she realized that in this short amount of time she had come to care for this human. She had not been happy when her life had so drastically changed but she had just decided that she would live her new life to the fullest and make lots of new friends. Turning around to look at the three terrors she said.

"Call me Blue"

* * *

Hey yall! Long time!

I have had some of the hardest weeks in my life and totally forgot to update this story! Sorry. but here is an update and another one will soon come out!

That all yall! cya :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or how to train your dragon**

* * *

Chapter 9 Looking for someone?

The next morning Blue woke up to a very welcoming blue sky and she felt the urge to go for a morning fly tour around the island. She got up, stretched her wings and flew of without a single thought on the three sleeping terrors not too far from her.

She did not have a goal in mind with her flying, she just wanted to enjoy it and have a look around. As she flew around the island she saw the five teenagers that had caused her to run away the other day. She was still shy about them but at the same time she was curious so she decided to land on a roof nearby to inspect them.

"So I had this weird dream guys!" said the male twin

"Yeah? Tell us! Maybe I had the same dream" said the female twin

"So we were like standing in the arena waiting for Hiccup but he never showed up! So we like went to look for him and when we found him he had two night furys with him and then one of them flew off!" the male twin explained

'Does he think he only dreamt about me?' thought Blue

"Idiot that wasn't a dream that actually happened" said the brown haired boy

"Yeah and Hiccup and Toothless went after the other Night fury" said the big one

"I wonder if they found it" said the girl with the braid

"Whatever! It flew off! Who would want such a lame scaredy-cat of a dragon anyway" said the brown haired one

'I'm not scared! I'm just shy that's all' thought Blue. Wanting to show the teens that she wasn't scared of them she flew back to Hiccups house to find Toothless. As she got to the house she saw Toothless and Hiccup at the front door, she landed and started to talk to Toothless.

"Good morning!" Blue said happily "Where are you going?"

"Good morning Blue, we are going to the arena to meet the other dragons and their riders. Do you want to join us?" Toothless asked as Hiccup was getting ready to fly

"Yes I would love to join you" Said Blue

Toothless flew away first and looked back to see Blue following him. Hiccup leaned closer to Toothless ear and whispered "Let's see what she's got bud" and just as she was about to catch up he made a very sharp turn and flew of in a whole different direction.

Blue noticed the instant Toothless turned and turned to fly after him. 'I think they are testing me' she thought 'well I just have to do my best to find out what this body can do'.

As she flew after Toothless she kept a bit of distance between them to slow their pace down so she could see Toothless movements and have enough time to copy them whiteout having to catch up too much afterwards. The chase lasted a good 15 minutes but Blue was getting tired of their games and decided to end it.

The next sharp turn Toothless took to the right and when he looked over his shoulder to see if Blue was still following but as he looked she was nowhere to be seen. 'Where did she go?' he questioned in his mind and slowed down and finally stopped. Toothless looked to Hiccup for answers but just got a look of confusion.

"Where did she go bud?" he asked out loud "Where did we lose her?"

Both dragon and human where looking around them but Blue where nowhere to be seen and just as Toothless started to panic he heard from above.

"Looking for someone?"

Startled he looked up to see Blue right above them

"What happened? Where did you go? How did you?" a frantic dragon questioned

"Oh I was tired of our game of tag so I decided to end it my way" she said happily

Toothless could not believe it. When did this human turned dragon get so good at flying? He had not even heard her above him.

"Seems we underestimated her bud" Hiccup said "come on let's get to the arena, the others are probably waiting for us"

* * *

 **Wooow long time since I updated and I don't really have a solid reason. I'M A LAZY BUM!**

 **The updates should be more frequent now tho since I don't have a job and I sit at home on my lazy bum all day :)**

 **Cya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or how to train your dragon**

* * *

Chapter 10 It

Astrid POV  
Astrid was standing at the opening of the arena and watching in boredom as Hiccup and Toothless tested the new night fury, when all of a sudden the night fury stopped for a second and then proceeded to shoot straight up in the air with amazing speed. Astrid saw as the night fury disappeared into the clouds. She looked back to Hiccup and Toothless and saw that they were looking for the night fury. As Hiccup and Toothless were looking for the night fury, Astrid saw it slowly glide down right above them.

The night fury made a sound and by the looks on Hiccup and Toothless, they had not heard it when it was right above them. Astrid saw Hiccup say something to Toothless and then they started to fly towards the arena. When they landed, Astrid was the first to say something.

"You are late" Astrid stated

"Yeah I know but we are here now and as you all know we have a new dragon in the village now" said Hiccup and motioned to Blue "Her name is Blue and she is, as you can see, a night fury"

"What is it doing here? I thought it flew off" said Snotlout

Astrid was watching as Blue narrowed her eyes and stared at Snotlout. Thinking nothing of it she looked back to Hiccup.

"She did fly away but that was only because you were staring at her, she is probably shy" said Hiccup "but she is here now so maybe we can find a human for her"

"Who would want a shy dragon? You should just have let it leave" said Snotlout angrily

Astrid, who was standing relatively close to Blue, heard her snarl quietly. Astrid looked to Blue and saw that the dragon was glaring daggers at Snotlout.

'I don't think she likes to be called it' thought Astrid

"Why are we wasting time on a lame excuse for a dragon anyway? Why can't we just leave it in the forest to fend for itself?" shouted Snotlout and apparently that was the last drop for Blue. A very loud snarl could be heard coming from Blue as the dragon stood up, still glaring at Snotlout.

Step by step, Blue inched closer and closer to Snotlout. With every step came a snarl louder than the last. When Blue was inches from the Snotlouts face you could see the fear very clearly in his face.

Everything was quiet, no one dared to move. Blue was standing in front of Snotlout, staring him in the eye, deadly quiet. A grumble was heard from Hookfang and Blue snapped her head to glare at him instead.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. A new chapter should be up soon.

Cya


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or how to train your dragon**

* * *

Chapter 11 I miss my friends

Blue POV

Anger, Anger was the only emotion she felt right now. The boy had not only called her a lame excuse for a dragon but he had called her it as well. She had let it slide the first time but when he continued to insult her she only grew angrier so now she was standing there, inches from his face, trying to decide what she should do. Should she let him get away with just being scared or should she do something worse. She decided to shout in his face but just as she was about to do it she was interrupted.

"That's far enough Night fury"

Irritated by the interruption Blue snapped her head to the source of the voice. A large red-orange dragon was looking at her warily, body tense and ready to pounce if she did anything to the boy.

"And who are you do decide what happens to this boy?" asked Blue, still angry at the teenager.

"That boy happens to be my rider and therefore mine to protect" said the dragon.

'His to protect?' thought Blue thinking that it sounded familiar. "What is your name?" she asked, forgetting about the boy for a moment.

"Hookfang is my name and I am a Monstrous Nightmare" said Hookfang "Toothless told us that you are a new dragon and don't know much about us"

"It's true that I don't know much but I am willing to learn. I cannot forgive the boy but I will not harm him, is it okay with you if I scare him a little?" said Blue looking back at the boy narrowing her eyes. Just as Hookfang was about to answer, the boy interrupted.

"What? Are you afraid of Hookfang?" The boy said to Blue "HA you should be he is twice the dragon you could ever be. You are just lame and no one will ever want you"

That was the last drop. Blue tackled him and pinned him to the ground. Snarling at the boy she took a deep breath and everyone thought she would blast the boy, but she only shouted right in his face. When she was done she released the boy and went to lie down in the shadows.

Hiccup POV

Hiccup had gotten a bit of a flashback to when he and Toothless first met when Blue had shouted in Snotlouts face. He walked up to Snotlout that was still lying on the ground staring in to nothingness.

"Hey Snotlout are you going to lie there all day?" he said as he reached for the boys hand knowing he would need help up. When Hiccup pulled Snotlout from the ground he could see the relief and fear in his eyes.

"I suggest you don't call her it or lame anymore. She obviously does not like it" said Hiccup, patting Snotlouts shoulder he continued "Let this be a lesson to all of you, Dragons may seem scared or shy but if you make them angry you are in for one hell of a ride. As far as I know dragons have great memory and will hold a grudge for as long as they live if it is not solved". When Hiccup was done talking he walked up to Blue, making sure she knew he was coming to her.

"Hey Blue. Are you okay?" He asked but only got a grumble in return

"I know he can be a handful but I think he learned his lesson" Said Hiccup putting his hand on her head reassuringly. Looking in to Blues eyes he could see that she understood. Feeling like that was enough for him he returned to the others.

"Today I had planned to get to know Blue so we could find a rider for her but seeing what happened we will be taking it easy for today." Said Hiccup "how about some air tag?" that seemed to be a great idea and before he could say anything all teenagers were on their way up in the air on their dragons.

"I guess we are the taggers buddy" Hiccup said and got on Toothless and followed the others up, leaving Blue to sit there in the shadows and look at them longingly.

'I miss my friends'

* * *

New update! I hope you like it. Still working on a schedule so I don't know when next update will be up


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or how to train your dragon**

* * *

Chapter 12 Dragon Pile

Blue POV

As she sat there in the shadows watching the other dragons and their riders have fun she could not help but miss her old friends. She already knew that she was in another dimension and that she would probably never see them again but that did not make things better for her, she still missed them. Looking away from the other dragons she noticed Lemon walking up to her.

"Oh hello Lemon" She said smiling at the other dragon.

"Hello Blue, how are you?" Lemon asked.

"Oh I'm fine, I had a little argument with one of the teens but I don't think it will happen again" She answered, looking up at the teens again.

"Blue is something wrong?" Lemon asked concerned for her rescuer.

"What? No nothing is wrong everything is fine" Blue blurred out, looking at the ground.

"You look at the dragon riders like a wingless dragon would look at the clouds, something is clearly wrong" Lemon said, taking a few steps forward to look at her face. "What's wrong? Please tell me."

"I-it's nothing really" Blue said still looking at the ground.

"You know you can tell me anything, I'm here for you. Not only because you saved my life but because I can see that you are an amazing dragon and I want to be your friend"

"It's just that… no never mind it's stupid" Blue said, got up and started walking towards the exit

"Blue, don't do this! Talking about it will make you feel better I promise" said Lemon walking after her. Blue turned around looking at Lemon, she was about to snap at her when she realized what she had said. Friends? Were they really friends?

"Do you mean it?" Blue asked, voice low and eyes glued to Lemon

"What?" Lemon asked "Do I mean what?"

"That you want to be my friend?" Blue asked franticly while approaching Lemon.

"Y-yes I mean it. I want to be your friend Blue. Ever since you saved me" Lemon said looking Blue in the eyes, seeing every emotion clear as day. The emotions that crossed her eyes where relief, happiness, realization and lastly sadness.

"I am not from here Lemon" said Blue "I come from a different world entirely"

"What do you mean?" Asked Lemon

"Well you see I used to be a human, traveling my world with my friends and battling our enemies. The last time I saw any of my friends was after a very big and important battle" Blue said with sadness in her voice "I do not remember how long the battle lasted but it felt like an eternity. I was much wounded so I passed out and when I woke up I was here, in the woods outside of Berk."

"So you are sad because you left all your friends in your past life?" Lemon said carefully, not wanting to make her any sadder.

"I just saw the bond the dragons and their riders share and started to remember my own friends and realized I might not ever see them again." Blue said "and if we do see each other again they would not recognize me since I am a dragon now."

Just as Lemon was about to say something, Toothless and Hiccup landed. Getting of Toothless, Hiccup walked up to Blue.

Hiccup POV

"Now today did not go exactly as planed but I think it will work out in the end. We learned a bit more about dragons and about you Blue" Hiccup said but before he could continue he saw that Blue looked sad.

"What is it girl? You don't look too happy" He said and watched as the yellow terrible terror lifted her gaze too Toothless and grumbled something. "What's she saying buddy?" Hiccup asked looking to Toothless who in turn looked towards the remaining teens in the sky and then towards Blue and nodded. Toothless turned and walked a bit before he shouted in to the sky to get the other dragons attention. Toothless proceeded to grumble and look towards Blue witch made every dragon fly towards the ground.

When all the dragons landed they surprisingly got their riders to get off and proceeded to walk up and form a circle with Toothless.

"What is going on" asked Astrid as she walked to stand beside Hiccup

"I have no idea. When Toothless and I got here Blue seamed sad so I asked what was wrong and the yellow terror said something to Toothless and the this happened" Hiccup said "I don't think Blue knows what's going on either" He said and pointed at the very confused dragon.

A grumble was heard from the dragon circle and all the dragons started walking towards Blue, who in turn looked around even more confused.

"Seems they got something planed" said Hiccup but no one expected what happened next. All the dragons surrounded Blue and they built a dragon pile with her in the middle, grumbled reassuringly and proceeded to take a mid-day nap. The teens just stood there, frozen in surprise.

* * *

Here you go. A new chapter.  
Feel free to inform me of any grammar errors or such.

Do not know when next chapter will come.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Inuyasha or HTTYD

* * *

Chapter 13 Partner

Blue opened her eyes thinking she would have either a dragon or a human in her face but all she could see was darkness. She slowly stood up, looked around but still saw nothing but darkness.

"Hello?" She tried, only to see if she would get an answer.

"Hello child" came the answer. It sounded like a woman, she sounded sad yet hopeful.

"Who are you and where am I?" Blue asked, looking around to find the source of the voice.

"I am a friend, and we are in your mind, that's all you need to know about that" the voice answered.

"What? But" Blue started but she never got to finish

"Listen child, and listen closely. You are in this world for a reason, trouble is soon to be upon you and you need to prepare" the voice continued. "It is very important that you find a human to be your rider"

"But where do I look? I have only been here for a few days" Blue said

"Do not worry child, I will help you. I will send a human tomorrow whom I think will suit you. If they are not to your liking you may choose another" the voice said

"How will I know who it is?" Blue said, more confused than ever

"Trust me child, you will know" the voice said

"But how? What is going on?!" Blue said in panic as she felt her consciousness slip from her.

"I have so many questions left unanswered! What trouble? Why do I need a rider? Why won't you answer me?" Blue shouted but all she got was silence in return.

She woke up with a gasp, successfully getting the attention of everyone in the vicinity. Standing up and looking around she saw that all the dragons were in front of her and in front of them stood a boy. The boy was about 6 feet tall with short white hair and eyes as golden as her former friend and lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru.

'Sesshomaru?' Blue thought. 'No. It's impossible'

"Hey Toothless, what's going on?" she asked while walking closer to him

"This human came here and started yelling about needing a dragon" Toothless said

"What does he need a dragon for?" Blue asked looking to the boy

"This boy has been demanding a dragon since the battle with the queen but no dragon has ever been a good match for him"

"Oh" Blue said and decided to investigate this Sesshomaru looking boy

As she started to walk towards him he suddenly stopped yelling in Hiccups face and looked to her.

"Blue what are you doing?" Toothless asked

"Oh I'm just going to look at him closer. He looks familiar" she said and continued towards him. When she was close enough to him she started sniffing him and he got confused.

"Hiccup what is it doing?" the boy asked and looked to Hiccup

"It seems she is scenting you, maybe she wants to see if you are worthy to ride her" Hiccup answered and looked on in amusement.

"What?! It wants to see if I'm worthy to ride it? It should be the other way around!" the boy said but before he could continue he found himself on the ground, pinned down by the very dragon that had just scented him.

"What is it doing Hiccup! Get it off of me!" the boy said

"If you want her to get of you should stop calling her an it. She does not like it" Hiccup said as he walked up too Blue carefully.

"Hey Blue, could you get of him please?" Hiccup said as he put a hand on her head.

She looked to Hiccup and slowly got off but she was not done yet. Just as the boy got up she took to the air, grabbed him and flew of.

"Oh no this is not good! Toothless come on boy we got to follow them" Hiccup said as he started to run towards the exit. Toothless on the other hand just sat there and looked towards the exit, he knew what Blue was doing and had decided not to intervene.

"Toothless come on! Why are you not moving?" Hiccup asked in a panic as he ran back to get Toothless to move

With Blue and the boy

As she flew higher and higher, his scream also increased in volume. He had wrapped both his arms around one of her front legs so if she let go he would not fall, but what he did not know is that she never thought about dropping him.

When she felt she was high enough she folded her wins in and began to free fall. To her it felt amazing but the screams of the boy ruined it for her. She twisted her head so she could see him and once he saw she was looking he decided he had had enough.

"OKAY OKAY IM SORRY I WONT CALL YOU IT ANYMORE AND I SHOULD BE HAPPY IF YOU WANT TO BE MY PARTNER!" he shouted. Blue found those words enough and decided to show him how nice it can be to fly as well. Grabbing a hold of him and peering him from her leg she succeeded in gently placing on her back as she unfolded her wings and started to glide gently through the air. It took a while of gliding gently until the boy opened his eyes. When he opened them his breath got caught in his throat. While the boys' eyes were closed, Blue had taken them above the clouds, just like Toothless had done with Hiccup and Astrid and it was even more beautiful than Toothless could ever describe. The sun was on its way down, painting the sky a beautiful pink.

"wow" The boy said "This is amazing"

Blue grumbled in agreement

"Hey, I'm really sorry if I upset you earlier. It's just so frustrating not having a partner like they do. I just want someone to share my life with"

Blue looked at him, trying to get him to continue to talk

"I live alone, have been my whole life. I just want a friend and if you don't hate me I would love to get to know you"

Grumbling and nodding her head she showed that she liked that idea

"I'm going to warn you now, that I will not be this open about anything in front of the rest of the dragon riders"

Grumbling and shaking her head she decided it was time to get back to Berk. With her new partner.

* * *

I'm sorry for the long wait but I have been really busy. I hope that uploads will be moar regular from now on.

Hope you enjoy :)


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Hot to train your dragon or Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 14

It was a beautiful morning on the isle of Berk. The sun was shining, the birds singing, and the dragons were having a cuddle puddle session in the shade if a tree. Unfortunately, the peace was about to be disturbed.

"You come back here right now!" came a shrill voice. Not long after that something crashed in to the cuddle puddle. Toothless who was the one crashed in to looked up to see Blues new rider. Toothless did not like the boy in the least, he had been disrespectful to Blue and Toothless could not stand the boys demanding tone when he talked to her. He decided not to pay the boy any mind and went back to the cuddle session. Say what you want about dragons but no dragon would decline a cuddle puddle.

"Blue! Blue! I know you are in there! Come out this instant and take me away from here!" the boy yelled, but he got no response.

"Blue! Blue!" he kept yelling, pushing dragons away to see if he could see his partner. As the boy kept pushing and yelling the shrill voice shouting for him got closer and the boy got more panicked.

"Toothless! Please you got to help me!" the boy turned to the male Night Fury

"Hiccup is crazy, he keeps pestering me about how to take care of a Night Fury and what to do and not to do and I am so tired of it please! You, out of everyone, got to know how annoying he can be" the boy tried. He was about to say something else as Hiccup caught up to him.

"There you are, your break ended a long time ago you know" Hiccup said, walking towards the boy. The boy looked to Hiccup, eyes widening as he realized he had been found. As he turned to run away he was picked up by something and as he looked back he saw Toothless.

Toothless was so annoyed that his cuddle session had been interrupted so when the boy had tried to run away from Hiccup he had stood up and grabbed him by his shirt and carried him to Hiccup.

"Hiccup tell this overgrown lizard to let me go" the boy demanded

"Were you trying to run away from me?" Hiccup asked, smirk in place on his face. The boy stopped struggling. Hiccup sighed and motioned for Toothless to let him go. As he hit the ground with a thump, Hiccup crouched down and said

"Look, I know the beginning of dragon training can be boring and annoying, and that you have me as a teacher is not making things better, but I am the only one who has any experience with Night Furys and trust me you will want to have as much information as possible before you get in deep with Blue. Everyone knows how hard it is to bond with a new dragon no matter how much information you have but the more you know the faster the prosses will be"

The boy just sat there and took it all in. 'so if I learn this I can bond with Blue faster' he thought.

"How about we stop for the day and I tell you where Blue is so you can have the rest of the day with her. The only problem is that me and Toothless must be able to see you if Blue decides to go rouge. She is after all a new dragon to the village." Hiccup said, smiling. The boy looked at him with wide eyes.

"You know where Blue is? How do you know where she is and I don't!" He exclaimed

"As I said, she is a new dragon and I need to keep an eye on her" Hiccup said

"Oh"

"And I just so happen to know what she likes to do on days like these" Hiccup finished as he walked away. This irritated the boy to no end, how come Hiccup knew his Blue more than he does. This was unacceptable, he had to talk to Blue about this. He got up and followed Hiccup. As the road started to become steep he looked up in curiosity and saw that they were on their way up a cliff and on top of the cliff he could see Blue, just sitting there, and watching the sky.

The stunning picture she drew, with her body's contrast to the clear blue sky and her eyes fixated on the horizon, made him stop and just look at her. He was brought out of his daze when a hand swished past his eyes.

"W-what?" he asked and looked at Hiccup

"You were spacing out dude" Hiccup said "Come on, if you are just going to stand there we will never get to the top"

"How do I get up?" He asked

"The ladder" Hiccup said and pointed to a wooden ladder to the right of them

"Can I go up there alone? You and Toothless can see us from here and I need to speak to her alone" the boy said. Taken back, Hiccup could only nod and watch as the boy climbed the ladder and walked up to Blue and spoke to her before sitting down.

* * *

I know I am a terrible person that cant keep my promises but at least it got out close to the deadline I set for myself... No I'm still bad

Sorry hope you enjoy anyway


End file.
